


Fake it ( until you make it)

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Draco and Pansy are going to a wedding as pretend dates, ignoring the real feelings
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 6
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Fake it ( until you make it)

**Author's Note:**

> January roll a drabble. I rolled Pansy and fake dating as a trope.

“We go to the wedding together- “

Draco rubbed his jaw in thought. “Together? Like as a couple?”

“Yes. But not really. I just don’t want to show up alone.” Pansy waves her spoon around as she speaks. “We should both really be seen at this wedding -”

“It’s Potter and Granger I don’t even want to go -” 

“Astoria will be there. You can really piss her off by dancing with me the whole night. Try to get out of this betrothal contract.” She took a sip of her drink and waited, seeing the old malice in her best friend’s eyes spark to life. 

“Fine. But if I find someone else to go home with - “ 

“By all means go. We aren’t really dating. Again. “ 

“Right, cause were better off as friends.”

She nodded, lying to herself. “Better off as friends.” 

*** 

Pansy watched as Hermione Granger twirled gracelessly across the dance floor, looking like two utterly besotted fools in love. Her heart gave a pang of ache wondering if she’d ever be that lucky. 

A familiar hand brushed hers. Magic that was a familiar as her own humming at the edge of hers. 

_ But no one marries the first person they date Parkinson. Buck up, game face on.”  _

Without taking her eyes off the couple she mutters “What’s do you need?” 

“Astoria is looking at us. Staring daggers, really. I hope she’s not proficient with wandless curses.” Fingers brushed against her the top of her spine before his arm encased her shoulders. 

“Please, she can’t even spell _ proficient.”  _

“She can’t even spell  _ wandless  _ …” Pansy gave an uncouth snort into her wine. 

_ You always make me laugh. You have since we were kids. Even when we’re the only people laughing.  _

The band finished the song and the wedding attendants gave a polite round of applause. The emcee invited everyone onto the dance floor striking up a waltz.

“Shit here she comes. Come on let’s dance.” 

Pansy polished off her wine before standing. “Fine, just don’t let anyone cut in. I don’t feel like getting my feet trampled on all night. “

_ And I don’t want to watch you dance with a bunch of other witches.  _

They started across the dance floor, keeping in perfect sync with the other. She tried to stomp out the little voice in her brain that pointed out how her hands fit in his or how she was just the right height in heels to keep in time with him. 

That shipped had sailed. They agreed they were better as friends. 

Draco kept his gaze above her head until he sighed with relief. “ I think she’s leaving. Hopefully going to her father to dissolve the betrothal. “ 

“Or to take a long walk off a short cliff.”

His chest shook with stifled laughter. “Yeah or that. Gods look at those idiots.” he tilted his head to where Potter and his bride had sat down, his hands wrapped around her one as they spoke to the guests that approached.

“Hhhhhmmm…” Pansy responded noncommittally the song ended and a slower started immediately in its wake. “We can sit if you’d like.” 

"You don't recognize this song?" His hand moves to rest on the small of her back. 

_ I do and that's the problem.  _

"It was one of the last ones at the Yule Ball-" 

_ Yes, where you wore those ridiculous robes and I looked like a piece of Droobles _ .

"I wore those ridiculous robes-" 

_ We made out in that broom closet until Snape caught us.  _

"Then we found that closet- " 

_ We laughed for hours. We laughed until I couldn't stand. I knew I loved you like no other and it still stands true. _

"You alright ?"

_ No  _

"Yes, it's just the wine."

“Oh.” 

Taking a chance on something that might hurt tomorrow, she leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“Pansy…”

“Draco…”

“What if...we gave this another chance? Instead of just pretending?”

Pansy lifted her head off his shoulder and smiled. “How does the saying go? Fake it until you make it?” 


End file.
